pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! Virus H/@comment-40245662-20191201212706
A few days later, after the encounter with the mysterious hacker, there is an epidemic targeted towards the Pixel gun headquarters, known as Virus H. What will Anton and the 6 admins do? Anton just called the 6 admins to meet him in the meeting room. He said it was an urgent meeting. "It could either be good or bad." Minecraftian said. When the 6 admins arrived at the meeting room, Anton was there with scientists wearing biohazard suits. "Is there another epidemic coming towards us that's worse then the Black Death?" Justleafy asked. "Ehhhh not exactly, but it's still deadly." Anton claimed. "But I'll let these scientists do the speaking." He turned off the lights, and the projector came on. "Hello everyone. I will be talking about something we found called Virus H." Anton said. He showed a picture of a bacteria-like organism that's mostly green with a few blue spots. "It doesn't look that deadly, does it?" Uber asked. "Ah, this is where the fun part starts.While the virus may not look deadly, it's way worse then you can even imagine. Wanna know why? When the virus enters the body, it starts taking over all of your cells, forcing them to release a toxic gas capable of destroying your blood veins and nerves. When it reaches the heart, it causes it to stop, so you basically die." Anton claimed. "But how does one weaponize it?" Mlgdash asked. "Let me explain. It can be put into glass test tubes, and then loaded into a explosive shell, or it can be put in bombs." A scientist explained. "Is there any cure for it?" Supriseyou1 asked. "Sadly, there is no cure for it. There is, however, something that can just kill the virus, if you're willing to kill some of your healthy cells with it." Anton claimed. "Oh yeah by the way normal biohazard suits won't protect you from the virus. That's why we've developed special advanced biohazard suits to shield you from the virus. It also works as bulletproof armour as well." A scientist said. "But still, keep your eyes peeled. There could be an epidemic coming towards us any time soon." Anton said. That's when the alarm blarred across the city. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ender creeper screamed. "What's going on?" Justleafy asked. "Guys there are enemy bombers heading towards us." Minecraftian said. "Don't shoot them down. They have bombs filled with Virus H samples. We have to lure the bombers somewhere else." Anton said. But one bomb already blew up near the Pixel gun headquarters building. "We have to evacuate." A scientist said. So the 6 admins and Anton got on an aircraft carrier and left the area. 3 days later, they went back to the area that got bombed. Once they put on their special biohazard suits, they went back to search for any dead people. After 3 hours of searching, they only found 6 dead bodies, and one of them was still alive. "Welp, I guess we'll have to move somewhere else." Justleafy said. That's when a scientist appeared out of the ruins of a building. "I found the antidote." He said. "Where? How did you find it?" Minecraftian asked. "There are untouched barrels of Virus H detoxifiers, and I took a barrel to make the detoxifier even stronger so that it just instantly kills the virus." The scientist said. "So we just spray this all over the city and we'll be fine?" Anton asked. "No. It has to be injected inside the body to kill the virus. I'm currently working on the type that can be soaked through the skin." The scientist said. "So where is the virus coming from?" Mlgdash asked. "Guys I fond something. It's a piece from those bombs." Uber said. "It's those haters again. They won't seem to give us peace, I guess." Justleafy said. "We have to find out where the source of the virus is. Then destroy it." Anton said. "But how tho?" Mlgdash asked. "Don't worry. I've got a scanner on me so I'll just scan the piece and plug it in my laptop." Anton said. After he sacnned the piece with the scanner thing, he plugged it in his laptop and it showed a map containing the route, the contaminated areas, and how to get there. "Looks like we're going by aircraft carrier again. This time bring some of the best weapons in the Pixel gun headquarters place. Meet me here in 10 minutes." Anton said. 9 minutes later, the 6 admins came back with the Hurricane, the Ka boom!, and the Elephant hunter. "I guess we'll be using these weapons for the mission." Minecraftian said. When the admins boarded the aircraft carrier, they noticed Mlgdash was just standing there. "Aren't you coming?" Justleafy asked. Mlgdash just stood there, not saying a word. "Hm? Yea, I'm coming." He said as he boarded the carrier. When they're almost there, they could see enemy planes flying towards them. But they flew in the opposite direction a few moments later. That's when the base appeared. A huge base surrounded by boats, turrets, and soldiers. "Crap. How are we gonna get through all that defence?" Uber said. "Easy. Just take them out with the Hurricane and Elephant hunter." Justleafy said. "Um guys, it's gonna take more then rockets and bullets to take out these." Ender creeper said as he pointed to some railgun turrets. "You do realize we also have railgun turrets too, right?" Mlgdash said as he climed up a railgun turret controller. That's when one of the boats fired at the aircraft carrier, but it missed by 20 feet. "Wow, those haters can't even aim." Minecraftian said. While Uber and Supriseyou1 were fighting off the boats, Mlgdash was standing in a corner, doing nothing. "Why don't you come and help?" Justleafy asked. Mlgdash just stood there, not saying a word. "I've been thinking about some diss track dissing the haters, but I'm not sure if it's good enough." He said. "Nah. I know a thing about diss tacks and rapping so I could see if it's good or not. Show me what you've got." Justleafy said. "Alright." Mlgdash said. Insulting the game, is that all you're obsessed with? Not gonna lie you look the person you had sex with. Yeah, do you even really get my message? Wishing death to players, we should get the haters arrested. I ain't flexin, Look at them, tryna find some attention. How do you hate the game when your facts are false evidence? "Yeah, that's all I've got for now. I'm thinking of stronger insults for further parts of the song." Mlgdash said. "I like it. But I think you should help Uber and Supriseyou1 for taking down those boats. I could help you with your song later." Justleafy said. That's when a giant fireball shot out from behind the base. "Dafuq is that?" Ender creeper said. "Crap it's heading towards us. What do we do?" Mlgdash asked. "Hide?" Justleafy said. Then the fireball landed on the ship, creating a massive explosion. But it wasn't enough to sink it. "HAH. Take the L!" Uber said. But he spoke too soon, because three more fireballs ka boomed the ship, and that's when it sank. "Ohhhhh, sheeeet, the whole ship is f@#$ed, *blub* blub* blblllblblblbbl-" Mlgdash said as the ship sank. After that, it was silent. The haters belived that they drowned, so they all headed back to the base. But what the haters didn't know is that the 6 admins and Anton and many other members onboard had scuba gear, just incase something like this will happen. That's when a boat passed by the members of the sunken ship. The members of the ship had no choice but to follow it. After 15 minutes of swimming, the 6 admins and Anton made it on a deck. "Aren't you guys coming with us?" Anton said to the other members. "Nah, But you should take this. In case if one of you get infected with the virus. We'll be heading back to the headquarters building." A member said. They swam away, and they were nowhere to be seen. "I hope they don't get tired swimming." Minecraftian said. After they dried off and put on their special biohazard suits, they tried to figure out how to stop the source of the virus. "Welp, how are we gonna sneak in?" Uber asked. "Like we always do, or something." Justleafy said. With that being said, he took out the Ka boom! and took off one of the dynamites on it and lighted it up. "Cover your ears, as this is gonna be a big one!" Justleafy said. KAH BEEEEWWWWMMMMM! There was a huge hole on the wall. "Let's sneak in." Justleafy said. only if you came to the comments because your fucking lazy